In an electronic device such as a data processing terminal (for example a notebook style computer), a board and internal devices, such as a storage device, are provided inside a case.
For example, technology is known in which a motherboard is disposed inside a case, with a central processing unit mounted to the motherboard so as not to overlap with a keyboard.